KILR
by Raven0630
Summary: Kyle Lambgaurd had made it threw so much between, Radiation, Giant Cockroaches, His father dying right before his eyes, And so much more. But he was in for a whole new adventure when he's sent to a strange world he's never seen before... (Please read the whole story before warning me about plot holes as I like to fix them as I notice them via the new chapters. Thank you!)
1. Chapter 1

Images flash through my head, of my dad who died for his work, of all my friends who are probably living there lives in peace right now, of Colonel Autumn, the bastard who killed my father, and that I'll avenge him. No matter what. "Where's the G.E.C.K?" A voice wakes me from my sleep. "Colonel. I was just having a dream about you." I reply with a weak laugh. He sighs and rams his fist into my stomach. The Garden of Eden Creation Kit or G.E.C.K. for short, it was the missing piece to my father's water purifier, the only thing that could help to rebuild society after the 'great' war, great my ass. I don't know why Colonel Autumn and the Enclave want it, giving them reason enough for them to kill my dad, and I'll die before I give them the key to his legacy. I strain at the ropes binding me to the chair I'm sitting in until I manage to make a space big enough to free my hands.

I tackle Colonel Autumn. Two nearby soldiers pull their guns. I shoot one with the laser pistol that was previously in Colonel Autumn's hands, I trip the second one and shoot him with the 9mm pistol I had swiped off a desk. When I turn around Colonel Autumn is lying on the floor with a pistol pointed at me "are you crazy!?" He screams "this is an old nuclear factory! One wrong shot could kill us all!" "Oh really?" I ask curiously "then what will this do?" I ask spinning the pin to the grenade he keeps in his coat pocket, he jumps as it explodes. Bombs explode in the distance detonated by the grenade. "Are you crazy!? This explosion could kill thousands of people, maybe more! Your father would be ashamed!" Colonel Autumn screams now a puddle of blood "Thank god you killed father, Right?" I ask before deaths warm light washes over me.

The light dies down and is replaced by... green? I don't remember the sky looking like that... wait. I look down to find a tree with my leg caught in it. I start to shake my leg free before noticing a girl staring at me. White hair capes her back, her yellow eyes interrogate me. Her clothes are strange and unlike anything I had ever seen. A white shirt and red ribbon are covered by a black jacket a matching skirt almost concealed a pair of black and white sneakers and white ankle socks. "Um..." I try to break the silence to no avail. She flinches as if she just notice I was there. The branch that holds my leg up snaps and I start falling. She jumps towards me. She grabs a white box falling inches from me and bounces of a tree, I smack into the ground. "U... um..." the strange girl mutters something. "What?" I ask trying to hear her. She takes a deep breath "I... Th... Two!" She yells and dashes off in some random direction. That was...

I notice a building off in the direction she ran in. I start to follow her but stop when I see the little white box she had just saved on the ground. I pick it up and walk to the building. As I arrive I realize it's not one building but an entire town surrounding a school. As I walk into the strange tower like building I find nothing but empty hallways and... Footsteps? Shoes clack against the ground as an all too familiar girl screeches around the corner. "Sandbox!" she yells and runs towards me. "Sandbox? Do you mean this? You dropped it." I reply and hand the white box to her when she gets close enough. She takes the box and turns around before stopping. "What?" I ask. She gestures for me to follow her. Due to lack of better option I follow the strange girl. She leads me to a cliff. A man with white hair stands at the edge sipping from a coffee mug.

The girl runs up to him and asks in a rushed manner and whispers something to the white haired man. He glances at me and nodes. She runs back to me and says "I need a favor." Creating her first whole sentence to my knowledge. "What kind of 'favor' are we talking about here?" I ask suspiciously. She stares at me without saying a word... "I guess..." I reply not entirely sure. "Thank you." She says kind of sheepishly. "What's that!?" she exclaims. I turn around instinctively. She stabs a needle in my arm. "What the thel!?" I yell and turn back towards her. I reach for her but fall to the ground. Son of a... my mind goes black leaving only one thought. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

I manage to force my eyes open, finding myself in an all too familiar location, the same green skies and equally beautiful blue floor. I struggle against my earthen captor, finally breaking free, I plummet to the ground, it's not exactly terminal velocity, but that doesn't help the newly forming goose egg on the back of my head. I let out a soft groan, crawling to my feet, I lazily swing my left arm up to face level, ah, the pip boy 3000, the marks of wear and tear from my rigorous lifestyle, I look around on the scanner, finding no people, hostile or otherwise. I venture forward… "It's gonna be one of those days." I sigh. "Tuesday?" a voice cautiously asks from behind me, I jump forward landing in a patch of dirt. The strange girl I had met before jumped in the opposite direction white hair flowing behind her.

"You again!" I yell. "H… Hi" she stutters. I compose myself, composing myself a bit, I give her my best scribe Rothschild impression "Where the hell are we?" I demand coldly. "A forest" She says trying to avoid my question. "Why exactly?" I clarify, jaw as solid as a statue. She starts twirling her hair with her right index finger. "Stop dodging my questions!" I demand, damn it's so tempting to put two between her eyes. "So like… I need a partner, wait no like a science partner not yanno, like that! I mean it's not like you're exactly bad looking but I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship and haven't ever dated anyone before, A team mate! Science partner not chemistry!" she trails off into mindless babbling. "How long do you need me as a 'Team mate'?" I interrupt. "Well…" She mumbles.

"No more than five million two hundred ninety two thousand seconds from right now!" she replies and takes a step back. Let me think there's thirty six thousand seconds in a day… three hundred sixty five days in a year, not including leap years so… "Four years, your fucking with me right?" I ask, barely keeping my composure. "Is this a bad time to mention that it's set in stone now?" She asks, takes another step back. … "Kyle?" she asks. I grab her by the shoulders and start shaking her. I'm 100% done with this bitch. "Why?" I demand. "I have people problems, please stop shaking me I'm getting dizzy." She replies "That's no reason to kidnap said people!" I holler, god that sounded bitchy. "My name's Isla…" She replies. "And…" I ask. "We know each other now. Please stop shaking me…" She answers.

"Nile?" Isla asks. "Kyle. Wait how do you know my name!?" I demand. Isla pushes me backwards sending us both flying towards the ground. A black claw seems to come from nowhere, snatching Isla up by the hair. She smacks into a tree with a loud 'crack'. Three black bear like monsters lumber into view. One of them swings at me, how the hell did they get that close, damn girl, what a distraction! I roll out of the way, his claw makes a sizable gash in the earth where I was only half a second beforehand. That would have hurt, badly. Another swings at me, I kick the towering oaf as hard as I can. He tumbles backwards, landing like a sack a potatoes. The third charges me, a bullet stops him in his tracks, the bear-thing falls face first into the forest floor, my ears instinctively follow the loud, yet distinctive bark of my 9mm pistol.

I dash towards the smoking beauty now laying in Isla's limp hand. A Bear-thing swipes at me. I slide under its arm and stop just short of Isla. I grab my all too familiar pistol. A bear-thing smacks me into a tree. I groan, picking myself up from the ground, the bear charges, just in the nick of time, I pound a few buttons The world freezes, lighting up the monster with percentages, I target the head a few times, pressing the confirmation button, three shots ring out, you could have missed it if you blinked. He falls backwards, head separated, slowly fading away into black dust. "How'd you do that!?" Isla asks, with an almost childlike admiration. "Um… when did you wake up?" I ask ignoring her question. "You were like 'Bang! Bang! Bang!' and they were like 'Oh no! BOOM!'" Isla exclaims making it obvious that my words just really aren't registering, too caught up in my skill.

"Wait, there were more then one?" I ask. "Yeah. I thought you fired three gunshots for three Grimm…" Isla replies. We both turn around slowly, two angry looking 'Grimm' were starting to get their wits about them. "Do the superman thing on them!" Isla frightfully demands. I press the V.A.T.S. button. It makes a little bleep. Well ain't that a hole in the boat… "I'm out of AP…" I reply, she gives me a look speaking 'AP? The fuck is that' I instantly get the memo, "No 'superman thing'" I answer. The bears charge us, we dive in opposite directions, I squeeze the trigger of my pistol, and the bullets do little to nothing, "super ineffective!" Isla shouts while firing several shots into the other bear with a pure white 9mm pistol. "Shut up!" I retort. The bear explodes into black dust, I kick the bear square between the legs and fire four shots into its head.

"What where those things?" I ask. Isla turns towards me, an uneasy look plaguing her "They were Grimm, they hold a grudge against humanity, and they are thought to be mindless." The last words to leave her mouth sound, heavy maybe… "I wonder if they can think, and if so I wonder what the last thing the thought was…" Isla mumbles. The notion made me more than a little uneasy. "Let's keep going." Isla says once she's regained her composure. My temper flares once again "I'm not going any farther until I have some answers." I demand. "Ok how's… three answers sound?" Isla asks. "Ok fine." I begrudgingly accept. "Where are we?" I ask "The emerald forest in vale." Isla quickly answers. Damn. I should have expected her to try to hold information back. I'd try asking her why she was dodging my questions again but that would waste another question…

"What's that little white box you had earlier?" I ask. "That's sandbox. It's special dust that can recreate memories with great detail." She answers. Damn it! Another cheap answer! She's trying to waste my questions! I need to get her back… but how… "What's…?" I mumble "…Your measurements!" I half snicker, no way can she answer that. "M… My…" she stutters. My snickering is cut short by the faint flash off a sniper's scope, fuck! "Isla!" I yell. But it's too late, the toe of Isla's boot has already made its way from the ground to my left temple. The world quickly flashes white before going black.

…

Fuck.

 **Yo, this is not part of the chapter so much as an after note wrote just in case I find a purpose for it (Plot updates, answers to interesting questions, and so forth) I've decided to sign these with my preferred name instead of my username. Now that I've run out of ways to bring up the world count I'm out ;).  
-Mo (A.K.A. raven0630)**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake with the ground the wrong way once again and a short white haired girl sitting below me. "Why am I upside-down Isla?" I ask simply. "Ask your conscience, perv." She replies coldly. "My conscience hung me upside-down in a tree?" I ask. "Awfully crafty for a chipmunk, isn't he?" she redirects. "Isn't it a cricket?" I ask raising an eyebrow, or rather lowering. "Is it?" She questions and moves about two-feet to the left. Right as she sits back down, the branch keeping me from falling snaps launching me two-feet to the right of Isla. Isla takes a deep breath. "Let's keep moving, Nile" She says and stands. I'd tell her that my name's Kyle but that kick hurt… We travel farther into the forest unaware that a gleaming scope is tracking our every movement.

We walk for about fifteen minutes, awkward silence engulfing us the entire time, the quiet becomes unbearable. "Did you know that no word in the English language is without a consonant?" I ask, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence. "What about I like 'I walk my dog'?" Isla asks coldly. The silence creeps back up on us. "Are you still mad?" I ask making a second attempt at getting anything out of the white haired mystery girl in front of me. "Mad about what?" A voice asks from behind me. I jump forward and roll to see the intruder behind us. A pair of bright blue eyes beam back at me, childlike curiosity enchanting her gaze. A girl with long and elegant blond hair and clothes identical to Islas flips from a tree, the owner of the voice I presume, Isla jumps upon seeing her. "Lesly?" Isla asks hopefully. "The one and only, Lesly!" She replies, almost like a circus announcer. I somehow find that hard to believe…

Isla and Lesly hug. "Do you still have that gun of yours?" Isla asks. "Snowflake?" Lesly asks gesturing to what seems to be some kind of sniper rifle on her back. "I'd love to take that baby apart…" Isla says with a drool. "Again you mean?" Lesly says making Isla flinch. "Did you ever manage to make it lethal again?" Isla asks hesitantly. "No." Lesly replies with a sigh, ending what has become a one sided hug. Lesly turns to me in shock, she didn't even notice me until now!? "Who's this pin cushion?" Lesly asks pulling a knife from god knows where. "This is Nile, My FRIEND." Isla grabs Lesly by the waist and explains. "Anyway… don't you have a teammate yet?" Isla asks trying to drawing attention from me. "I did but she got tied up." Lesly replies with a laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't just kill him." Isla jokes. "You're right." Lesly replies flatly. Lesly walks into the surrounding forest. It takes about thirty seconds for me and Isla to realize that she's serious.

Isla and I manage to catch and stop her before she managed to find her apparent teammate. "Are you sure she didn't just cut herself down?" I ask. "If she cut herself down then she'd come find me." Lesly replied. "But what if she didn't?" Isla asks stating the obvious. "That's simple, she can't have cut herself down because I took her weapon." Lesly answers with a misplaced pride. Before I manage to reply a voice shouts "You!" from behind me. I leap forward for the third time today and turn towards the voice. A girl with shoulder length black hair, almost matching dark grey eyes, and what must be the school uniform growls at me upside-down in some kind of snare trap "who are you?" Lesly asks from behind me. "Rizzel?" She answers as if it's obvious. "Oh! Rizzel from band camp?" Lesly asks. "I'm you're team mate!" Rizzel screams waving the hand she isn't using to hold her skirt down, or up maybe. "I've never been to band camp." Lesly says nervously. "Cut me down already!" Rizzel whines.

"But this is hilarious! I mean look at you! You couldn't make me if you wanted!" Lesly laughs sadistically. I shoot the rope sending Rizzel face first into the ground. Rizzel lies on the ground silently for about fifteen seconds before beginning to cry face first into a patch of dirt. "Now look what you did!" Lesly complains. "I was trying to help!" I reply. "Nile made a girl cry." Isla whispers hiding behind Lesly. "My names Kyle!" I complain. I mean how was I supposed to know she was going to start crying!? "Oh yeah! That was Lesly watching us from the trees earlier wasn't it!" I realize. "No. I was just as surprised as you were when I bumped into you two." Lesly replies pretending to understand what I mean. "No, that was me." A voice admits from in front of us. I instinctively turn around. "What are you doing?" Rizzel asks still sniffling. "I thought she was behind me…" I reply feeling kind of stupid.

A girl around are age emerges from the trees in front of us. Short light blue hair and eyes decorate her head. The clothes she wears is unlike the black and red uniform that Isla, Lesly, and Rizzel have. A white dress shirt tucks into a pair of jean shorts ending just below her hips. Black combat boots covered fishnet stockings that lead up to her shorts. White felt gloves fit snugly over her hands. A metal suitcase dangles in her right hand. "What do you want?" Rizzel asks the stranger cautiously. She points at Isla. "Her." She says simply. "And if we say no?" Lesly asks taking a step forward. "Then… I'll kill you first." she answers coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

"So we going to fight or what?" The stranger asks. Lesly barrels forward, thrusting her knife towards our assailant's abdomen. With a bored look, the girl picks her up with little to no effort by the wrist, tossing her to the side like an old toy, Lesly hits the tree with a loud thump, loud pops and a gasp of pure pain echo through the forest, instantly she changes her target to yours truly. I unholster my pistol, aiming for center mass. "You're cute." She replies, almost as if it was just casual small talk. "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Cathilia, but you can call me Cath." She says, my guard drops a little, she continues "you're Kyle, right? With an I, or maybe a Y?" She asks, the barrel of my pistol almost touching her collarbone. I hesitate for a split second, she isn't backing off, too bad, just before I pull the trigger, in a flash the gun is effortlessly pulled from my hand, and in hers, shining red eyes taking in every one of its details. "Nice gun." Cath says inspecting the pistol I had barley realized she took. She breaks the slide on the gun and throws it, my beautiful pistol… I restrain my tears. Lesly throws a sword seemingly from nowhere to Rizzel, she catches it elegantly, then attacks Cathilia, who dodges, then smacks Rizzel in the back of the head. She tumbles to the ground like a potato sack, who is this girl, hot Popeye? "We'll talk more later" Cath says to me, then kicks me in the head. I crash forward, relieved of control. She then turns her attention to Isla, like hell! I grab her by the ankle, best I can do from this position. "Damn, I was gonna let you live." Cath says, roughly shaking from my grasp, she then brings a boot up, oh shit.

Isla turns Sandbox into a copy of Snowflake, she and Lesly then take turns firing at Cathilia. Rizzel grabs me, yelling almost incoherently "Move your ass already!" at least that's what I think she said, whatever, I obediently run. Isla and Lesly continuously stun Cathilia while following close behind me, maybe Snowflake isn't useless after all, though a .308 round through her pretty skull would be a treat to the eye. We run until we're sure we lost her. "Who… was… that!?" Lesly manages to say in between heavy gasps of air. "I don't know." Rizzel says weakly. "We need to get out of here." I say short on breath. "The relics are over here." Isla whispers to me. "What's a relic?" I ask. "Where supposed to find them before we leave. Let's go grab one." Lesly says with renewed strength. We make are way to what seems to be a chess set. "Looks like we're the first ones here." Lesly says and grabs a black bishop. Isla grabs the other one without missing a beat. "Well let's get going then." Rizzel complains. We leave without incident, somehow.

I missed the entrance ceremony on account of explaining our short run in with Cath to the principle and getting my school uniform. The men's uniform was a lot like the girls except in the place of a ribbon we get a tie, and in the place of a skirt we get pants. I head to the room that they told me I'd be sleeping in 'for my time hear at beacon' I open the door to find Isla jumping on a bed, Lesly Polishing her knife, and Rizzel Banging her head on the table. "Why are you guys in my room?" I ask. "It's are room too I'm afraid." Rizzel answers. "For how long?" I ask. "For the rest of our time here in beacon." They all say in unison. Isla pulls on my sleeve. "Yes?" I ask. "The principle made us team KILR like Kyle, Isla, Lesly, and Rizzel. He also made you team captain." Isla whispers. "I don't get why you're down Rizzel. I mean have you seen the girls in team RWBY down the hall? I wouldn't mind one of them sleeping over if you know what I mean." Lesly says with a purr almost. "Wait Lesly are you…" I begin a question that Lesly finishes "…A lesbian? Yes." Lesly answers. "I thought you…" Rizzel says going deep into thought. "…Where in love with your knife and your knife alone." Isla finishes coldly.

"No I like girls, you just didn't notice because you're both basically boys…" Lesly states matter of factly. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Rizzel demands. "Other than Isla you're the flattest girl I know." Lesly replies. "What?" I ask. "I'm talking about their bre…" Lesly begins but in an attack that happens in a moment Rizzel throws a suitcase to Isla who, instantly smashes it into Lesly's head. "Hey Nile?" Isla asks without moving her eyes from Lesly. "Do you like bigger or smaller girls?" she asks with the now dented briefcase still in hand. "Actually I was wondering if there was anywhere that I can buy new equipment…" I ask trying to escape the question with no right answer. "Try town. Now you ow us an answer Kyle" Isla says without missing a beat "Um…" I try to think of an exit while slowly backing up towards the window in case of emergency. A hand suddenly pulls me out of the window onto the roof.

"I don't know who you are but thank you so much." I say trying to catch my breath. "No problem." Cath says simply. Wait what!? "Cath!?" I ask I shock. "Yep." She answers twirling her hair. "You stay away from Isla!" I threaten. "I could never get away with kidnaping, killing, or otherwise hurting what's-her-face. That's why I grabbed you." Cath replies. How soothing… Cath leads me to an elevator. Due to lack of better option I follow her. Cath and I make are way to a crowded street when Cath stops me and says "Wait here." As soon as she leaves sight I turn to run but stop when I realize that if I leave when Cath comes back she'll be all alone in the city, of course this is the same girl that tried to kill me less than four hours ago so it might be fair… "I'm surprised you're still here…" Cath say visibly disappointed. So am I…

"Anyway, why'd you bring me out here?" I ask "tah dah!" she exclaims and pulls out a box, I give her a 'wtf' face. "What is it?" I ask, clearly skeptical, "Only one way to know" she says with a grin. I open the box half expecting a bomb. Inside is two blue pistols with blades on the bottoms of the barrels, one just longer than the other. "The longer one, Alpha, has a built in silencer but as a repercussion isn't as accurate as its smaller counterpart, Omega." Cath explains. "Their names are… Alpha and Omega?" I ask. "Yeah." She confirms. Passage 21:6 runs through my head over and over, my parents loved it. "What's the catch?" I ask suspiciously. Cath rubs her chin for a moment before grabbing me by the shirt and kisses me. "I think we're even." Cath says with a smile. I awkwardly thank Cath and head back to my room with the new guns and old memories.

"Hey Cath?" I ask. "Yes Kyle?" Cath replies. "Since when do you go to Beacon not to mention live next to me!?" I demand. "Not figuring this out is your bad, not mine" Cath says Halfway through the door to the room next to mine.

 **Hi Mo again! So it's been two months since my last conversation with you all and now it's February, month of love! I was going to make a valentines this month but due to having to take care of that fight with Cathilia no dice I'm afraid… but not to worry! I've decided to make 12 chapters (of random length) after KILR's unforeseen grand finale just for holidays to be released on the appropriate month! Anyway Mo out!**

 **-Mo the holiday loving author**


	5. Chapter 5

Upon closing the door I instantly place the box on the table. I make sure no one else is in the room. This may be a gift but knowing Cath it could just as easily be a bomb. I carefully place my hands on the cardboard box labeled 'Schnee' Inside lay the navel blue pistols that I had seen not two hours ago. I carefully take the slide off Alpha, followed by the barrel and the spring. I continue disassembling the gun until both pistols have been placed on the table. I search the box for anything out of the ordinary but only find that the box is extremely expensive with golden ink and felt lining the inside of the box. This must have cost thousands! "What's her angle?" I think out loud. "Doesn't have one." An unfamiliar voice answers simply from behind me. I roll so I can see the intruder behind me.

The boy behind me looks around 15 or so with messy brown hair and green eyes. An orange shirt is covered by a light gray hoody. He wears skinny jeans and to my surprise no socks or shoes. Grey lines are clearly visible under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. "Who are you?" I ask him suspiciously "I'm D..." He pauses "Marcus Black." He says with a face of regret. "What are you doing here 'Marcus'?" I ask him. "I couldn't find a loophole." Marcus replies simply with a shrug. "Loophole?" I ask. "This is the only way to convince you to use Alpha and Omega, Plus this is really cool... ..." Marcus fades off into babbling. I glance at the disassembled guns on the table. "Why do you want me to use them?" I ask and point to the guns curiously. "Well yeah, you're going to need something that runs off dust a couple months from now..." He answers awkwardly. "What?" I ask. "Whoops..?" Marcus asks as if trying to erase his comment.

The door suddenly opens and Marcus vanishes. Isla runs in and crashes into me. "I went looking for you after you vanished. Where were you?" Isla asks with a look of worry. I glance at Alpha before turning my attention back to Isla. "I went shopping with Cath." I answer. "WHAT!?" Isla screams loud enough to end the cold war in one earthquake. "Cath?" she asks in shock. "Yeah." I answer pointing at the disassembled guns on the table. "So you went on a date?" Isla asks hesitantly. "What's a 'date'?" I respond awkwardly. "Did you kiss her!?" Isla demands. "Well technically she kissed me..." I answer bluntly. What's with everyone today? Isla lets herself fall to the ground. "I… I'm going to bed" Isla says weakly. Isla half crawls into bed. I go through a similar conversation with Rizzel when she and Lesly get back from the library. Lesly just laughs like someone had just told her the world's funniest one-liner and flops into bed.

"We are SO late!" Rizzel complains. "Haruharu was on, I had to finish the episode." Isla responds flatly. "What's Haruharu?" I ask Lesly as quietly as possible. "It's an anime." Lesly answers. What's an 'Anime'!? "Can we hurry up and eat!? We're going to be late!" Rizzel warns. "Oh hey! Team KLR! And Isla!" Cath says from behind us. "You forgot my name in KILR." Isla replies awkwardly. "yeah... no. anyway how are you Kyle?" Cath asks. "Oh um... What's an anime?" I ask Cath. "Like Haruharu." Cath answers. I smack my head on the table. "Um... Cath?" Rizzel asks. "Yes?" Cath replies. "Is it true that you and Kyle went on a date?" Isla asks quickly. "Well if we're being honest my dorm was more fun than the date." Cath answers with a chuckle. "WHAT!?" Isla, Lesly, and Rizzel yell in perfect synchronization. "I got to think about him trying to figure out rather or not to open the box I gave him in fear of explosion." she says as if that's even slightly natural, wait 'explosion'!? Is she telepathic!? What is 'anime'!? Too many questions! I run to class looking like a grade A Idiot.

Not fifteen minutes later the teachers have us fighting each other. "Miss Goodwitch? What are we learning exactly?" I ask. "King, Eden. You're up next." Miss Goodwitch announces as if I said nothing. Cath and Isla stand on opposite sides of a carpet laid out in front of the class. Isla walks just off the carpet and places sandbox on the floor before walking back to the carpet without it. Cath grins as if understanding something the rest of the class and I don't. Cath drops her suit case and runs towards Isla. Just before crashing into her Cath rolls dodging a punch I didn't even see Isla throw. Cath punches Isla from behind mid-dodge. Isla rolls with the punch into a cartwheel kicking Cath in the back of the head. Isla pulls Cath to the ground with her second foot. Cath catches herself an inch from the ground and slams her heels into Isla. Both of them collapse on the ground ending the duel in a draw.

I manage to lose to a bunny-girl with a camera, don't ask, and wallow in shame for the rest of the day...


	6. Chapter 6

"A what?" I ask simply. "Movie night." Rizzel says, eyes glued to "Oobleck's Guide to Grimm Anatomy". "We don't know much about each other, and were supposed to be a team, right?" Isla says, puppy dog eyes and quivering bottom lip included. "Me and Isla haven't spoken since we were twelve, until recently of course." Lesly adds with a shrug. "Didn't Isla take Snowflake apart once?" I ask. Lesly cocks her head quizzically, as if I asked her an odd question. "of course." I reply sarcastically, you can't expect me to believe Lesly had a sniper rifle at... nevermind. "Oh by the way," oh no... "I might have maybe invited Cathilia..." Lesly says, shrinking in her seat. "why!?" Rizzel demands. "Shes crazy, chaotic, and a complete dominatrix!..." Isla complains, attempting to make a list of words describing Cath that all start with C. "cool, capable, cute..." Lesly says, a warm blush covers her face from ear to ear. Almost at light speed, Rizzel crosses the room, and kicks Lesly in the head, she's lucky Rizzel used the toe, and not the stiletto like heel of her shoes. "What the hell!?" Lesly yells. "That hurt me more than it hurt you." Rizzel whines. "That's cheesy." Isla interrupts with a disappointed look. "No really, I think I sprained my foot." Rizzel whines, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rizzel slams her head on a table causing her only to cry more. "Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" Lesly asks, glaring at me. What did I do!? "I wat a muppet frog dough toffy shop cowed duh street." Rizzel whines, I think... "She says she want's Kyle to buy us muffins from that coffee shop down the street." Isla says with a cheezy grin, Liar! "Bullshit!" I yell. Rizzel shakes her head between sobs. I realize that I can't charisma my way out of this one and admit my fate. 'cheery salesman' my ass! one boring walk and 300 credits later I return to the hallway and stop dead in my tracks. "Cath! That's not fair!" Is that Isla!? "Your not going to tell them our little secret are you?" Cath asks. "Lesly and Rizzel could be back any moment from the cafeteria." Isla complains. "It's ok, I'd hear them coming a mile away. They'll never know." Cath answers in a calming voice. If I get any closer to the door I'm going to headbutt it... "Slow down your going to fast! I can't keep up!" Isla whines. That's it! I swing the door open.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" I demand. "This isn't what it looks like!" Isla insists covering a... TV? The only thing not covered is the word 'Haru' I try to say something, but shame stops me from speaking. "I still hate her, but she brought this new Haruharu game and then Lesly and Rizzel left and well..." Isla explains. "Please don't tell anyone." Isla practically begs. "Sure..." I reply pulling my shirt collar as if it had cut off my oxygen somehow. "Anyway, I got your muffins..." I state trying to draw attention from the awkward scene we're in. "Yay!" Cath cheers in celebration. "Why are Rizzel and Lesly at the cafeteria anyway?" I ask ignoring Cath. "to pick up snacks..." Cath answers with a shrug. "Rizzel doesn't like sugar and Lesly isn't a fan of muffins..." Isla adds. I don't say anything so much as just stammer looking between Isla and the muffin bag. "The muffins weren't for Lesly and Rizzel so much as us..." Cath answers. "Why three!?" I demand. "You don't look like the kind of guy who buys treats for himself easily." Isla answers. I stand in silence for a moment before falling to the ground in helpless laughter.

I manage to pull myself together around the time Rizzel and Lesly get back from the cafeteria. "So what movie are we watching anyway?" Rizzel asks paying more attention to her hair than us. The room goes silent in about 0.5 seconds. "how about we play a game first?" Lesly asks. "Sure! Which one?" Isla asks instantly. "Um... well... why don't you pick a game Isla?" Lesly ask due to lake of ideas. "How about... Hide and seek!" Isla answers after some thought. "Hide where? The only thing here are beds and a TV." Rizzel states glancing around the room. "Don't hide in the room." Cath answers bluntly. "Kyle should seek first. Count to Three hundred." Isla states and turns me around. I start to protest but the sound of the door slamming informs me that I'd be yelling at air One... Two... Th... "Isla?" I ask. "Kyle?" Isla responds playfully. "Why aren't you hiding?" I ask. "I am... for now at least." Isla answers in a much less playful tone then normal for her. "I'm gonna' go hide!" she yells and as nosily as possible opens the window and slams it a second later. "You're still here aren't you?" I ask flatly. 'The wind' opens and closes the window as quietly as possible on her way out.

I finally finish counting to three hundred and begin looking for the others. I mean seriously three hundred? Why!? Where should I even look for them? This school's massive! A hand covers my eyes and drags me behind some bushes without warning. "Kyle." Cath states as if just so I know it's her. "Found you." I say trying to shake her hand of my eyes. "You haven't spotted me yet have you?" Cath explains. I would explain why she's wrong but she's not... "What do you want?" I ask. "For you to know." Cath answers. I open my mouth to speak. "I've been watching you four..." Cath interrupts "Semblances to be precise, Lesly has a immunity to fire and Rizzel can stop time for up to ten seconds, what interests me is you and Isla. no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find anything that might tell me what you two's semblances might be. And that's when it came to me, you don't have one." Cath explains. "Tell me Kyle when's the last time you got hit in a battle? Velvet right? And in that battle you two didn't use Aura because your life wasn't in danger right, Right!?" Cath demands. "Then lets fix that." Cath whispers.

 **Two in one month! Cool right! So I've been thinking and I decided that I was going to try doing two chapters in one month and until I can't keep up anymore I think I'm going to keep doing two chapters a month! Did I mention that I did two chapters this month?**

 **-Mo the author that did two chapters this month! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

A long silence looms over us turning the cold, mid-autumn wind to needles against my skin. "Just kidding!" Cath says in a childish voice. "You haven't seen me yet so I'm going to go hide again!" Cath explains removing her hand from my eyes. I grab Cath's wrist and turn to face her. "What did you mean 'don't have an aura?'" I ask. Cath turns around in a slow statue-like fashion. "Cheater! You can't look! I'm still hiding!" She demands. "I gave you like 5 minutes, and now I found you fair and square." I explain. Cath clobbers me with her suit case. Me and my big mouth... My vision blurs into a dull black, I feel myself tumble to the ground like a sack of potatoes. What does she keep in that suitcase anyway? Is it school work, or maybe something illegal like in an action movie? That's how they usually go, right? A silver suitcase with drugs or secret Intel in it? "Five!? We're Fifteen! One, Five!" Rizzel complains. "Maybe they didn't know?" Isla guesses trying to calm Rizzel down. "Cath's Sixteen..." Lesly adds. "What are you guys talking about? Better yet, where are we?.." I ask. "Welcome to the special education wing, where they teach all the stupid people." Lesly says happily. Rizzel punches Lesly, she winces, giving me the feeling she hurt herself more then Lesly. "It's the nurses office, Cathilia kicked your butt." Isla explains bluntly, she has no soul... The door opens to reveal a older woman in pink scrubs. "Lambguard, Kyle?" She asks halfheartedly, almost dully. "Yes..." I answer awkwardly. Lesly covers her face with her hands, it's all Lesly can do to not laugh. I shoot her a glare."I need you to answer some health questions you left blank during enrollment." The nurse explains "Ok." I confirm with a shrug. "Age, Allergies, Contacts in case of emergency, and Place of birth?" She asks with the passion of a brick. "16. Bullshit, Legion fanatics, People who don't take health care seriously, and Hypocrites. No contacts. Va..." I pause 'Vault 101' Isn't much of an answer is it... "...Right here in Vale. Are we done yet?" I ask. The nurse dismisses us after making sure I don't have a fatal wound. "So Kyle when you said you had no contacts, does that mean you don't get along with your parents very well?" Lesly asks, a worried expression strikes her face. I try to ignore her. "That's not healthy, Parents are important. Not that I care." Isla says in a cheap attempt to hide her interest in the subject. "My father and I got along ok and I like to think my mother would have also..." I answer bluntly trying to dismiss the conversation. "I don't un..." Lesly covers Rizzel's mouth interrupting her. "I didn't know ether of my parents, and my sister is a bit on the self-obsessed type, so I had a bit of a lonely childhood too... we can talk if you like sometime." Isla says with a smile. I stare at Isla as she makes her way down the hall, 'No semblance'? What does that mean? More importantly, why does Cath have such an obsession with Isla? I spend the next couple days looking into semblances on my free time. From what the school library has on semblances, I was able to learn that all sentient things have semblances with the exception of grimm, wait are grimm self aware? Not important. I probably don't have a semblances because I came from the vault but as far as I can tell there's no evidence the wasteland I used to call home ever existed, "I can help with that." Marcus says from behind me "What the hell?!" I demand. Marcus gives me a 'what?' stare. "Who the fuck are you?!" I ask. "Who are you?" Marcus asks simply. "Poor Kyle Lambgaurd, at 14 forced to leave utopia vault 101 to find a missing father, A few 'Romans' and Fanatics later you find your good old dad, too bad the Colonel got to him first" I launch out of my chair and quickly pull alpha out. "Please, entertain me." Marcus says and points alpha at his forehead. A long silence looms over us. "Spoiler! you wont." Marcus says pressing his forehead to the barrel. I lower the pistol to the ground. Marcus pulls a out chair from the table and sits down. "I have a deal for you." Marcus says. "What?" I ask, still considering shooting the bastard. "I want to give you an out." Marcus says. "Tell me you want to and you'll wake up in the wasteland. No strings attached. But it has to be now. Before it starts." Marcus explains. "Before what starts?" I ask. "Nope. There's only one way for you to know." Marcus says with a smile. He pauses. "10, 9, 8..." He begins counting down from ten. "...7,6,5..." This is a no brainier. "...4,3,2..." So why can't I... "Didn't think so." Marcus says with a wink. "You're on the right track looking into Isla, start here." Marcus says placing a strand of black fur on the table. Marcus leaves the room without saying another word. I place the fur in my school bag and leave the library. There's only two things I can do now listen to Marcus (Like hell), or... I open the door to the dorms. Isla sits on her bed messing with her phone "Welcome back. Lesly and Rizzel are shopping." She says without blinking or looking away from her phone. "Isla?" I ask. "Yes Kyle?" Isla asks still looking at her phone. "Do you have an aura?" I ask. Isla's phone drops out of her hands and hits her on the head. Isla jumps out of her bed "Obviously! I mean why wouldn't I?" She asks avoiding eye contact. "In theory why wouldn't someone have an aura?" I ask trying to discretely rephrase the question. "It would probably be because of their geanicits" Isla explains. "Genetics." I correct. "So Isla then if you were to guess what genetics would you say would cause a lack of Aura?" I ask. "Well probably someone who… Wait do you still think I don't have an aura!?" Isla demands. "No! I just…" I start mumbling trying to buy time to think of an excuse. "Gimme your gun!" Isla demands trying to grab omega from its holster. "I believe you!" I insist. "I'll only shoot myself a little!" Isla explains. "No!" I yell.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter! This is probably due to bragging it up last month... Anyway. I'd like to use this note to thank you all for leaving comments and views on my story so far as of this moment I have 4 comments and 45 people who read chapter 6! And that might not seem like much but that means at least 45 people are reading my dumb after notes (probably) So thank you! Thank you for the advise and thank you for reading!**

 **-Mo the author.(p.s. Sorry this chapter's clumped don't know how that happened...)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Can't participate in the Vytal tournament!?" Isla demands. "Sorry. I have plans for the Vytal festival..." Rizzel says sipping what I think is coffee. "Me too..." Lesly adds. "How strange that you two take the same days off so often..." Isla comments staring at Lesly. "Pure chance." Lesly says with a rather large smile. "Isn't that what you said at the market the other day?" Rizzel says reminiscently. "And at the library a week or so ago." Rizzel adds. "...And the restaurant I like to go to, and when you missed your train, and that time I stayed at a friends, and you happen to visit that friend..." Rizzel obliviously hammers nail after nail in Lesley coffin. "Lesly?" Isla asks "Yes my good friend?" Lesly asks silently begging for this conversation to end.

"Are y..." Isla starts. "Who feels like that movie night we never got to do!?" I all but demand. "Let's go to the movie theater! If we're going to do it let's over do it!" Lesly insists. "But..." Isla tries again to ask Lesly if she's stalking Rizzel. "Clothes! Kyle has none! I'm taking him shopping!" Lesly demands "But!.." Isla all but cries, trying to force her question. Lesly throws me threw the open door. "See you!" Lesly yells and slams the door as fast as she physically can. "Thank you Kyle..." Lesly says on the verge of tears. For what!? A silence looms over us until we leave the school campus. "Why Rizzel?" I ask on the road "I don't really know... I just liked her. I liked watching her get angry, and everything else too, I guess..." Lesly says, with a light lacing of guilt creeping through her words, she rubs her head awkwardly.

"Thank you for not saying anything to Rizzel..." Lesly says, her face slowly turns red, I can't pass this chance up! "Are you... blushing!?" I ask in shock. Lesly punches me in the shoulder, almost playfully. We engulf ourselves in conversation, time runs away from us, the large glass doors slide open lazily, the bustling super mart seems a busy as I expected. I leave Lesly to her avid shopping, ooh a gun shop, maybe I can get my hands on some special ammo, or better armor. I enter and the clerks eyes instantly bolt to me, a frightened look strikes his face, like I was an eight foot tall deathclaw. "What's the matter?" I ask. The man seems to be looking through me, or behind, oh shi-... I turn around as a knife swings at me. I hop backwards into the store, a light wound dribbling blood down my cheek. A man in a black hoodie stands to face me, he has an almost emotionless gaze to him. Telling from size he's more or less my age. "Unexpected." He says, with exactly zero enthusiasm, like at all, I've met robots with more emotion then this kid. He whirls his arm back and hurdles the knife straight for me, this time I was ready, I rolled out of the way, the knife hits something, probably something liquid. "Uncooperative." He says, "Sorry, just not my style to go out without a fight." I say in my most sly tone of voice. He gestures for me to turn around.

I comply, just fast enough to watch the store clerk hit the ground, the dagger sticking out of his unshaven throat, fear and confusion flash through the man's eyes before fading, he drops like a sack of potatoes. "You shouldn't have done that." I say as menacingly as possible. He shrugs, as if he broke a toy or something. I pull alpha, but he ducks under me and moves my pistol up in the same movement. He fires the gun in an attempt to break my arm with the recoil. I let go of the gun and flip back to compensate. He grabs alpha out of the air and brings it down to face me in a heart beat. I drop to the ground and pull out omega in more or less the exact same time it takes him to move alpha down to me. A long silence passes over us. "What's your favorite color?" He asks. The moment I take my mind off shooting him he fires. I manage to jump out of the way just in time. He hits me in the head knocking me to the ground.

"He said you'd be here." The hooded man says. "W...Who!?" I demand weakly. "Courier." He whispers putting alpha back into it's holster. What? A loud crack turns the world white than black, The courier, Leader of New Vegas, Me. How could he know that name? How could he know me!? HOW!? I wake up in my bed in the dorm. "Isla?" I ask. No response I pull my self out of bed. Cath lies on the ground "Cath?" I ask drowsily. "Don't worry about them." Isla says drawing my attention. "Them?" I ask looking back at the ground Lesly and Rizzel lie next to Cath "What?" I ask. "You did it again." Isla says. "...You killed all your friends again!" Isla screams blood gurgling from her mouth. I fall backwards, Cathilia grabs my ankle. "Why Kyle?" Cath asks. "I thought we were friends!?" They all say in unison as blood rises from the floor. "Kyle. Kyle! KYLE!" The all yell.

launch off the ground. I look around to find myself in the hallway outside my dorm. Crap! I slam the door open. Isla stares at me with a skirt half way up her legs "Kyle?" Isla asks trying to confirm it's me. "Your asleep right now?" I say in an attempt to avoid what happens next. "Good. This wont hurt a bit!" Isla Exclaims with a evil grin. I slam The door and turn to run. A knife flies past me after leaving a hole the size of a rad roach in the door. I run into Cath's dorm. "Oh hey Em! I was hoping you could help me with my s..." Cath says struggling to reach the undone bra strap hanging over her shoulder blades. "Kill me now!" I complain. "That could be arranged you fucking pervert!" Cath screams.

 **Hello again! Happy late mothers day! …**

 **...  
** **I can't think of anything to write here... T-T**

 **-Mo the author finally out of things to say XD**


	9. Chapter 9

"Who the fuck breaks into a girls room anyway!?" Cath demands. "Hey! Be more careful Cath! We can get in trouble for words like that!" Lesly warns. "We're rated M dumb ass." Rizzel says with a sneer. "What are you three talking abo… Never mind… Why did Cath come with us?" I ask trying my best not to act pleased in the slightest. "I invited her." Lesly answered with a shrug. For fear of her "C List" I don't press the matter. "Ya' know Kyle, Most boys don't mind hanging around with four girls, not to mention sleeping with three of them every night." Isla states bluntly, several people turn towards us in shock. "IN THE SAME ROOM! A DORM ROOM!" I correct as loudly as possible. "I'll say whatever you want me to, Honey." Isla says with a wink. She's going to get me killed!

We finally arrive at the theater, a long silence encapsulated our group, and it was unnerving to say the least. "What are we going to watch?" Isla asks slowly, oh thank god. "Scary movie?" Lesly guesses. We all stare at a poster with blood forming the title; 'Blood Scream XIV: The return of the chainsaw doom clowns.' There were fourteen? This world has bad tastes to say the least. "Maybe not…" Lesly mumbles. "How about a comedy?" Rizzel asks somewhat cheerfully. We look at another poster, titled in gold letters; 'School Story XIV: The Return of the Evil Sewing Club.' Everyone with the exception of Rizzel groans an obvious 'no'. Isla gestures to a poster for 'Haruharu: The movie!' "No" I answer quickly, I must not let that infection spread. "Do you have a better idea Kyle?" Cath asks. "...Maybe an… Action movie?" I ask weakly. "Haruharu is an action anime." Isla complains. "No." I answer bluntly.

We all sit down in the cafeteria to discuss "So then what DO we watch?" Rizzel asks. "I don't care so long as we watch a movie. I haven't been to a Movie Theater in forever." Cath explains. "Well I'm hungry." Isla complains out of nowhere. "So? They sell food over there. Go buy something." I say pointing to a concessions stand nearby. "There's a burger place down the street." Isla says flatly. "They sell burgers." I explain. Isla stares at me without blinking. "What?" I ask. Isla continues to stare at me. "Would you like me to go get you burgers?" I ask flatly. Isla nods. "Fine." I groan. I'm going to destroy that damn 'Vit-o-matic'! There's only one problem…

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" I demand starring at Isla. "I wanted to make sure you got the right burgers." She explains. "Then why am I here?" I ask. "I left my wallet at home." Isla says. You little…! Isla buys her food and we start walking back to theater "Would you like a burger?" Isla asks. "If I wanted a burger don't you think I would have bought one?" I ask flatly. "Are you… angry at me?" Isla asks slowly. "No, I just have somethings on my mind." I answer with a sigh. '…Courier…' That single word, and no other. Not even the whole Mojave knew me by that name '…Courier…' How did the hooded man know who I was? Better yet, how did he get here? Isla hugs me, crashing my train of thought, ouch. "Worry looks bad on you." Isla says without letting go of me, ow my ribs...

"Hell no!" Cath yells wrenching Isla off me. Isla glares angrily at Cath. "What are you even doing here!?" Isla demands. "Third wheeling." Cath exclaims. "'Third wheel'?" I ask. "Quiet Kyle." Isla responds before turning her attention back to Cath "Where do you think you got the right to tell Kyle who he can and can't do? Namely, hugging me just now?" Isla asks. "YOU hugged HIM." Cath complains. "I have free will to." Isla explains. Cath stands in silence for a moment trying to think of something to say. Cath punches Isla. We finish our five minutes' worth of walking in about an hour. "What took you guys so long?" Lesly asks. "We got held up." I border line complain. "I finally figured it out!" Rizzel exclaims.

"We have three movies to choose from right? So then let's just roll a dice. The first two will be Blood scream whatever, three and four will be school story and…" Rizzel explains "…Haruharu will be the last two." Isla finishes Rizzel's sentence for her. "Cool, anyone have dice on them?" Cath asks. "Here." Lesly responds placing a white Die 6 on the table next to her. "Do you just carry that with you everywhere you go" Isla ask, no answer comes from Lesly. Rizzel shakes the die in hand a couple times before tossing it on the table. The die bounces twice and lands on six. Well at least we decided on a movie… one cartoon movie later we leave the theater. "So what did you think Nile?" Isla ask enthusiastically. "It was… Cool." I lie, it was soooooo boring and I'm pretty sure my pip boy has better graphics, certainly more amusing, and the 'strong female lead' Isla yammered on about was very dainty and complained too much, how do people like that?

"So you guys want to eat dinner on the way home?" Lesly asks. "It is getting late…" Isla adds. "I guess." Rizzel replies half-heartedly. "Are you ok Cath?" I ask. "What?" Cath replies in surprise. "You haven't said much in a while…" I answer. "Oh, just thinking." Cath explains. I almost reply if not for a small clack I'd heard a million times, a magazine clicking into a hand gun. Cath sees my eyes flash and pulls a pistol out from behind her. I tackle Cath. She fires the gun on are way down. Isla, the bullets intended target side steps it with matrix like speed. I can watch movies too… "Is there anything you want to tell them Isla?" Cath asks without look up at her. What? I turn towards Isla. Her white hair has turned black with two matching wolf ears and a similarly colored tail. Her golden eyes have been replaced by a dark red.

"Surprise! My semblance is spontaneous cosplay!" Isla explains in a joking tone. "Isla?" Rizzel asks. "Why didn't you tell me you were a wolf faunas!? That's kind of cool…" Lesly replies. Isla falls to the ground laughing. "Of course it would be you that didn't get it." Isla sighs regaining her composure. "I'll admit it, you almost had me fooled." Cath says standing back up. Isla walks over to me ignoring the others. "Kyle…" Isla says taking a pause. Isla shoots Cath, Lesly, and Rizzel with omega. "…We need to talk." Isla finishes. She smacks me with omega.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell was that!?" Rizzel demands once Cath, Lesly, and she had returned to the dorm room. "Isla..." Cath responds flatly. "She means the ears smartass!" Lesly complains. "Why go through all that trouble just to hide that she's a faunas?" Lesly asks. "She's not." Cath explains placing a wad of black fur on a table next to her. "Does that look like Isla's fur?" Cath asks. "No?" Rizzel asks in a confused voice. "That's wolf fur…" Cath says and places another different wad of black fur next to it, Identical to Isla's. "…And this, I cut from a Beowulf." Cath explains with a sneer.

"What the fuck are you suggesting!? That Isla's Grimm!? That's impossible!" Lesly complains. "We can't pretend we didn't that! Isla IS a Grimm!" Cath Insists, disgust painfully ringing through the air. "Rizzel?" Lesly asks. "'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'" Rizzel quotes. "You can't be serious…" Lesly says weakly. "So, what do we do?" Rizzel ask ignoring Lesly. "We're huntresses, she's a Grimm." Cath answers, not a hint of hesitance could be heard. "Fine, But I won't hunt down a friend." Lesly explains. Cath and Rizzel turn to leave. "Wait… could you get me one thing?" Lesly ask grabbing Cath's sleeve.

"What?" Cath asks politely. "A head start." Lesly says and jams a needle into Cath's arm. "Fuck." Cath mutters before crashing into the ground. "Holy Shit! You killed her!" Rizzel screams. "Don't worry. It's the same stuff the big bad wolf used on Kyle" Lesly explains before elbowing Rizzel in the head. "Where the hell are you?" Lesly asks herself. Her eyes flash and she runs out of the dorm as fast as possible, grabbing snowflake on her way out.

"Morning Nile." Isla says just out of my view. "Isla? What happened?" I ask. "You tripped in volley ball, it was lame." Isla explains with a chuckle. I turn towards Isla still black haired and red eyes, still a faunas. "Didn't fool you huh?" Isla ask pulling my 9mm from behind her. "I used to have a nicer one silver with a lady on the grip…" I say with a shrug. "You aren't a little curious?" Isla asks gesturing to the pistol. "With you, anything's possible." I answer, starting to stand back up. Isla points the gun at me. "Are you going to shoot me?" I ask skeptically. "Yes." Isla answers bluntly. "Why not kill me on the street, why bring me here?" I ask in disbelief.

"It's quiet here, and besides…" Isla explains gesturing to the abandoned warehouse around us. "…We met here." A voice finishes. Isla instantly turns around. "Wrong!" Lesly laughs and flips from a wooden beam about twenty feet above us. She uses the impact to ram Isla's head into the ground. Lesly flips next to me. "Over there." Lesly says pointing to a random door. "You, me, and your sister. We must have been Kyle's age…" Lesly reminisces. "Kyle's older than us." Isla says bluntly. "…Mental age." Lesly corrects. "Fuck you!" I yell.

"Anyway. Now I have to kill you too." Isla sighs grabbing the pistol of the ground. "That might be a little hard to kill us with…" Lesly explains. Isla raises an eyebrow. Lesly throws a handful of bullets at Isla and pulls me out a nearby door. "How did unload a nine millimeter so fast?" I ask. "Those were .44 magnum bullets." Lesly answers with a chuckle. "Why is Isla doing this?" I ask. Lesly ignores me. I pull my arm away from Lesly. "I'm not leaving Isla, She'll have to kill me first." I explain. "That was cheesy..." Lesly says bluntly. A door slams in the direction we were running.

"Try not to die." Lesly says waving me off. I run back towards the room I last saw Isla in. Rizzel and Cath run into view. "You guys took your time." Lesly says with a shrug. "Kyle is going to go find Isla?" Cath asks. Lesly nods affirmatively. "Oh thank god." Cath says with a breath of relief. "Wait, what?" Lesly and Rizzel ask in unison. A man with a gas mask and a sleeveless trench coat appears from a nearby room. "Where's Elliot?" Cath asks in a confused tone. "How do you know Eliot!?" Lesly Demands. "Elliot was... delayed." The man answers. "Who's Elliot?" Rizzel asks.

"Isla!?" I yell. Isla steps into my sight from behind a large crate, gun in hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." I state. "I am." Isla replies. "Do it then." I say. "I'm not going to make the wrong choice again. I'm not going to fear a friend." I explain. Isla raises the pistol to me. I don't flinch. A long silence looms us. The gun flashes with a loud gunshot.

 **Hello, Mo again! What a cliff hanger right? So I was asking myself "What do I wright next?" and the answer is… Nothing.-. I can think of nothing better to end with than a cliff hanger. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. thanks to the hand full of people that read cover to cover. Oh, one more thing! Before you get Grimm about the ending I would like to announce that this is not the end! Would you like an explanation? Too bad :P**

 **-Mo the author with NO idea how to properly end a story**


End file.
